Children Of Demigods
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: Clare Di Angelo's life is about to turn upside down. It all started when her dads Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson,had her. Rest f the summary is inside. Please read, and sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **okay well, this is my first fan fiction so It's kinda Nerve wrecking. Anyways reviews are Welcomed and Honored - But It Depends - , Oh and during the story I'll say Father a lot which Means That Nico Di Angelo Is Talking/ Doing Something, And When I Say Dad That Means Percy Jackson Is Saying/ Doing Something, Just To Clear That Whole Thing Up. So Uhmm. I Hope You Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, it all goes to Rick Riordan, Well besides Clare Di Angelo, Brandon & Jordan Simmons, Gleeson Underwood, Sophia Stone, Logan Grace, Jessica Zhang, Jennifer & Anthony Castellan Samuel Kane, Noah Stoll, and Melanie Beckendorf. ^_^

**Warning : **AU, girl on girl action, light drug abuse, alcohol abuse, abuse, Rated M for later chapters. Don't like don't read, it's as simple as that.

**Summary :** Clare Di Angelo's life is about to turn upside down. It all started when her dads Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson, had her. Now Her And Her Friends have these weird powers, - Thanks to their parents - they don't know what to do with them, her best friend Samuel Kane has disappeared, and this Prophecy has everyone on edge. What will Clare do to find Samuel, and the answers she needs. Sorry I Suck At Making Summaries.

Words **: 3,577h**

**Chapter One -::-**

Hello. I'm Clare Di Angelo Jackson and this is my story, so I'm just going to start at the beginning.

_-::- Thirteen Years Ago, May 14 -::-_

" OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! " Percy said screaming, in pain.

Nico just continued holding his hand, looking at his lover going through so much pain, but he managed to smirk a little.

" Stop Fucking Smirking It's Not... ahhh... ahhhh! " Percy screamed, making his face beet red " Get this thing out of me, NOW! " Percy said turning to Nico and gripping he's hand even harder.

" uhm.. Doc, do you think you can you know like be a little faster, before he, you know cuts the circulation from my hand."

All the doctor did was nod and than said " Jackson all you have to do it stay still, while we extract the baby"

There were some moans from Percy as the doctors took the baby out of his stomach. Now you're probably like How The Fuck Is Percy Jackson giving birth to a Kid! Well in an odd way he just happened to have Sex with Nico, and happened to be the one in one millionth male to have a kid, from his own womb. And No he's _not _a tranny.

Finally after about Three hours the baby was out, and Percy had stopped freaking out about, her being to small. so when the doctor Walked into the room saying that she was a healthy child. Percy couldn't stop smiling, while he was holding her in his arms.

" how about Clare?" Percy asked looking over at Nico.

" Huh? " Nico Asked

" I said how about we name her Clare Di Angelo?"

" Nah... I don't think that's a good name for her "

" Oh Really?!" Percy asked a little irritated.

Nico Just smiled and said " Yeah, I think her name should be Clare Di Angelo Jackson"

" That Could work "

* * *

-::- Present Time -::-

Ugh! I should have brought a sweater tonight, I thought stumbling back towards my house. Now you might think what was a thirteen year old doing drinking late at night. Well it was a really stressful day for my friend Brandon,and I. So we decided to get drunk, thinking whats the worst that could happen. Right? However as i was going back home, I really hoped my father and dad were both sound asleep. Then, I checked my phone and saw that it was only 2:50 am. I cursed there was no way in Hades that they would be sleep by now, it was to early for them. So just before i got to my house i took off my shoes, and earrings, making sure nothing on me made a lot of noise. however as soon as i Opened the front door, the light in the kitchen sprang to life.

Sitting there at the kitchen table, was my Father Nico Di Angelo, who had Olive skin, curly Dark brown hair, and almost completely black eyes that could look right into your soul if they wanted to, and sitting next to him was my Dad Percy Jackson. He had Jet Black Hair, that was cut really short, and eyes that seemed as if you were looking directly into the ocean.

Both of them just looked at me with disappointment, and anger. there was more Anger from my Father though. " Do you care to explain where you have been for the past six hours ?" My Dad Percy Asked.

" W-welll.. u-uhhm-m.. I wa-aas " I Cursed Under My breath Because I Knew I Was Slurring My Words.

My Father Just Shock His Head " Go To Your Room Now! " I Cringed, a little because he rarely Yells At Me, " We'll Discuss This In The Morning, When You're Done Throwing Up." He Said Getting Up From The Table, And Walking Towards His Room, My Dad Following Behind Him, Giving Me An Another Disappointed Look.

I Thought that that comment was strange so i just went straight, up to my room, and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I ran straight towards the bathroom. Before i had even gotten to the toilet I started throwing up chunks of red fuzzy things, all over the sink. then I started throwing up even more, when I heard a knock at the bathroom door. it was My Father, and in his hand he had a plate of french toast, bacon, eggs, and sausages. Just Looking at the plate made me throw up even more.

" hey sweetie, I made you some breakfast " he said waving the plate in front of my face.

This time I turned to him, and hurled on his shoes. My Father just looked at me with disbelief, I knew he was going to react in a harsh way, but he didn't. then I saw that my Dad was holding him back, and I went back to hurling inside the toilet.

" you know what honey, " I heard my dad say to my father " I think you should just go back into the kitchen and I'll handle her"

My Father Left, without saying a word, and I really wished he hadn't because I couldn't stand my Dad's glare he gave me.

" Clare? " My Dad said Looking at me. " why were you drinking last night ?"

" it was just a stressful day for me yesterday "

" was it because of that Brandon kid?" My Dad said in an angry tone.

"What?! No, It was just a stressful day "

" You don't have to tell me, but you still have to go to Samuel's birthday Party."

" Ugh! that's today? " i asked

" Yes it is, " Percy said to me " now get ready, it's already 1, and the party starts at two." and leaving the bathroom.

Once he left I went to brush me teeth for a good five - ten minutes. then I looked through my draw, looking for something party material. I was so out of it, and didn't know what to wear so I called Melanie Beckendorf. She's like one of my best Besties in the world, along with Brandon that is.

" Hey " I said when she answered

_" hey Clare, what's up?" _

" I need help!, I can't find anything good to wear to Samuel's Party, so can you Pretty please help me pick out an outfit? "

_" Yay! " _Melanie screamed over the phone _" I always knew this day would come, I'll be there in ten " _then she hung up the phone.

Then exactly ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs, and opened the front door to a smiling Melanie. Her Arms Were full of make-up and clothes bags. as she came in my parents were coming down stairs, and they just looked at me with a curious glance.

" Hi, Mr, and Mr. Di Angelo Jackson " Melanie said in a very cheerful tone of voice.

" Hello Melanie " My Dad said and asked " what brings you hear?"

" well, Clare said she needed help get ready for the party so I said I'd help, and well here I am. " she said smiling.

" well okay Then, but just make sure you guys are ready in a half hour so we can get there on time " my Father Said giving me a harsh look.

" will do sir " Melanie said pushing me up the stairs and to my room.

before I could even say anything she was looking through my dresser, and pulling tons of clothes out. then she handed me a pair of skinny jeans from her own bag. " put those one" she said

i looked at them and through them back at her " nah... to girly " she glared at me and through them back at me. " ugh! fine! what ever you say Ms. Beckendorf " I said putting the jeans on, then she handed me a really hot pink sleeveless shirt. it made me want to barf _again_.

" no... I can't " I said laying the shirt on the bed.

" come on it's a party! and I think it'll look really nice on you Clare. " she said holding the shirt u to me " and it'll match with the heels I'm letting you borrow " I looked at her and she said " they're not that high, I promise"

So against my will, I Put on the out fit, and looked at my self in the mirror, then sighed " what have I gotten my self into." I said

" Pssh, I think you look gorgeous, and so will Jordan "

" what!? " I asked facing her " he's gonna be there! "

" yeah, you didn't know that?"

" No I didn't, I thought he was still at the boarding school"

" Pssh. he Graduated Monday, and he's been staying with his parents, and Brandon. I Thought you would have seen him since you hung out with Brandon this whole week."

" no, and i was only at Brandon's house once this week, he always came to my house" Then I turned around and looked in the mirror " oh my g I need to do my hair."

I ran right to the bathroom, grabbed the curler, hair dye, and the grease. When I walked back into my room, Melanie Was a ready dressed,and looked at me with a curious look. " what?" I asked

" the hair dye."

" oh I'm just gonna do a streak. " I looked up her and asked " do you think you can do my hair for me please? "

" YESH!" Melanie said jumping up and down.

For then Next fifteen minutes my hair was dyed, curled, and i looked really girly. then my bedroom door opened and my dad walked in.

" oh my " he said coming in and giving me a hug " you look so beautiful, but we have to leave like Right now."

The next thing I knew My Father, and my dad were up in the front, while Melanie, and I were sitting in the back of the 1990 Audi 100 Sedan. then I got a text message, and of course it was from Melanie, It read:

**Melanie** : Do you think Jordan still has feelings for you?

**Me** : I hope not, that would just make everything more awkward.

**Melanie **: Pssh. whatever, you know you still like him.

**Me **: No I Don't!

Then i got out of the Car as my father pulled up to this one story home, or house. - whatever you call it-. The house had all these different party decorations, mostly of wrestlers, and you me at six - a band - posters.

As I was walking over towards the house, I almost tripped in the heels I were wearing. Then Mel - Melanie - caught me by my arm, and saving me from a night of embarrassment.

" You know, I'm gonna need help walking in these. right?" I whispered to Mel.

" Yeah, I know. At least I can keep an eye on what and who you do" she said sending me a wink, then focusing her gaze on something else. I then followed her gaze, and once I saw what she was looking at, I elbowed her in her side, softly.

" What?" She said holding her side, and trying to suppress her smile.

" You say anything to him, that has anything to do with me liking him, i will kill you" i said to her

" Ugh. Fine" Melanie said.

However as we were going over to Brandon, someone pulled me to the side of the house. It was the birthday boy, Samuel Kane. Also the Son of Carter, and Zia Kane, Formally Zia Rashid. Samuel was a little talker than me, even with the three-inch heels I was wearing on. He also had Black and Brownish hair that came up to around his shoulders. Plus he had these Dreamy Eyes that he got from his dad, by his facial expression was mad, which he had _totally_ got from his mother. Anyways it seemed that his Anger was because of me.

" uhm... what do you want i ... " I Couldn't finish me sentence because he had put his finger over my mouth keeping me from talking. So I gave him a look that said _if you're fond of that finger you'll get it off my mouth now!_I guess he got the hint because he removed the finger from over my mouth.

" Sorry " he said " I'm just so excited "

" And you just had to pull me over here Because? " I asked looking at him.

Then he blushed and said " well, remember when you said that for my fourteenth birthday, you'd give me a proper french kiss. "

" What? Oh.. _oh. _Uhm... you know I'm kinda sick and all, Samuel So I - "

" I Don't care If You're sick Clare, I'm getting a kiss out of you before the nights over." He said walking away with a smile on his face, and i knew that this day wasn't going to be like a walk in the meadow. then I started walking back towards where Melanie and Brandon were.

Brandon just looked at me and asked " What was that about? Why did Samuel Pull you to the side? And why did he walk away with a smile on his face?"

"Well... uhm... You know, what's with the twenty Questions anyway?"

" Pssh. Don't try to change the subject " Brandon said " so what happened? "

" Well, Uhm.. you know how a couple of weeks ago, I uh... kinda said that I would give him a.. you know.. proper french kiss, 'cause I guess the last one wasn't that good and I was drunk, so for his birthday present I have to French kiss him a little better." I said.

" WHAT! How dare That Kane Do That. Ugh! The nerve of Him, just because it's his birthday! You Know what I'm just gonna give him a piece of my right now" Brandon said, then Melanie started to bust out laughing. " What's So Funny?" Brandon asked glaring at her

" You Are. " she said

" and how's That?"

" Because, you're jelly of Samuel because He gets To Kiss Clare and you don't get to."

" Huh?.. What... Uh No... _Pssh_. That's _SO _Not true " Brandon said blushing, Which made me smile a little.

" You know, Brandon i would totally believe you, if you weren't Blushing so much." Melanie said Laughing even than more before.

" Uh... You know, I'm just going to Uhm... go get..a drink of Uh... water " He said getting up from the Table and going over to the food, side of the party.

Once he left i asked " Why do you always do that?" To Melanie.

" Do What? " she asked Trying to keep a straight face, and suppress a laugh.

"You Know how, Every time someone says something about how they like me and such, You tell Brandon just to see his reaction. "

" Come on Clare, You have to admit it was funny" Mel - Melanie - said smiling.

" I Know It Was but Still, You... " Then i stopped talking, as he walked towards the table where Melanie, and I were sitting, with that goofy smile he always wore. Then My stomach did some somersaults, when he took the seat next to me. For a while i just stopped and took in his features. He had let his hair grow down to his shoulders, which for me was a total turn _on! _He seemed like he had matured, a lot in a year, and he had gotten _so_ much cuter, but his eyes seemed sadder then before .

" so Clare? " Jordan said to me with a smile.

" Huh? " I said trying not to blush even more than I already was.

" I asked how have you been ?"

" Oh.. I've been Good. You?"

" It's Been okay, but it hasn't been the same since, you know... " he said looking down.

Then Melanie and her smart ass comments said " I guess that's my cue to leave " she said walking over to the table were the cake was.

" so?" I said adding more awkwardness to the awkwardness that was already there.

" I'm Really Sorry Clare. " Jordan Burst out.

" about what?" I asked a little confused

" about what I said before I left. I didn't mean any of it, I... I was just mad."

"Jordan that was a year ago" i said looking at him.

" I know it was,and I just wanted to say that I was and still am sorry for what i did. "

I was going to respond, but a whistle had just been blown, and that signaled that it was time for the birthday boy to open his presents. So as everyone crammed around the table, to watch Samuel open up his presents, I had tried to slip into the back ground, when someone placed a hand around my hip. It was The daughter of Thalia Grace And Luke Castellan, or better known as Jenifer Castellan. Now it's not that i didn't mind Jenifer's touching because I knew that she liked girls _a lot_, and that she was really playful with any girl with a pumping heart she could bone,- or what ever they call it - However a lot of people would get the wrong idea when they saw Jeniffer all over me, so I kindly pushed her hand away. I knew what I did could and would hurt her in a way that I didn't want to, but it was all for the better, and I definitely didn't want to send her mixed feelings. Then have her end up kissing me on the lips in public.

" Sorry " she muttered, so only I could hear.

" it's no problem"

Then out of the blue, I heard my name being called by none other than Samuel.

" Clare?" he said " Can you come here please? "

By this point I was beyond scared out of my mind because, I thought that he had wanted his birthday present now!

* * *

Author's other note ^.^ - anyway that's the first chapter i know it's suckish and all but some things will be answered next chapter like what did Samuel need Clare for? does he really want the kiss now?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : **Okay sorry i haven't updated recently, i just had a ton of stuff to do. Anyways here's the Second Chapter to The series Children of Demigods. Hope you enjoy, and Reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, it all goes to Rick Riordan, Well besides Clare Di Angelo, Brandon & Jordan Simmons, Gleeson Underwood, Sophia Stone, Logan Grace, Jessica Zhang, Jennifer & Anthony Castellan Samuel Kane, Noah Stoll, and Melanie Beckendorf. ^_^

**Warning : **AU, girl on girl action, light drug abuse, alcohol abuse, abuse, Rated M for later chapters. Don't like don't read, it's as simple as that. in this chapter Leo Valdez is 15.

**Summary :** Clare Di Angelo's life is about to turn upside down. It all started when her dads Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson, had her. Now Her And Her Friends have these weird powers, - Thanks to their parents - they don't know what to do with them, her best friends Brandon Simmons and Samuel Kane have disappeared, and this Prophecy has everyone on edge. What will Clare do to find Brandon, Samuel and the answers she needs. Sorry I Suck At Making Summaries.

**Chapter Two :** Busted.

I slowly walked over to were Samuel was. When i saw him i stopped right in my tracks. in his hands he was holding the present i had gotten him. the present was a photocopy of painting from when we were younger, it had both of our small hand prints on it, and at the bottom it said : _bestfriends 4 ever. _In his horrible hand writing. then i looked up at him and saw that he was on the brink of tears, but he still managed to say it.

" To infinity, and beyond " Samuel said coming over to me and bringing me into an extremely tight bear hug. i guess he saw me struggling under his grip and slowly loosed his grip on me, making his hands drop down to my waist. Then he did something that i had not expected at all. he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" well continue this later " he had said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

the same thing happened to me, and i started sobbing a little on his shirt. then i heard some sighs coming from the crowd and then i remembered that we were in public. he slowly loosened his grip, and went back to the table to open the other presents. i heard some yays coming from some adults, and shook my head thinking to my self _they will never understand. they probably think the only heart filled moments us teenagers could have would some how involve us spreading some disease or other bodily fluids. _

As i was walking back towards the crowd of teenagers, i saw something in the distance. It kind of looked like a person was watching the party happen. i could only make out a couple of features, like how he had curly hair, looked like an elf, and be seemed to me to be a Latino. but then he just disappeared into thin air, so i guessed that it was just my imagination, and i went over to Melanie.

When i got to the table she was at, i had to suppress a smile. Melanie was shoveling her face with food,and it started dripping onto her shirt. i then took a seat next to her and, i was about to say something, when i had landed on my shoulder. it was Samuel's hand, i looked up at him and i could still see the tears in his eyes.

" Uhm... can i talk to you for a second?" Samuel said with a small smile.

" Sure " i said.

then he took my hand and started walking me over to the front of the house, and i had to stop right in my tracks, because there was the man from earlier, but this time he wasn't in the shadows. he was out in the open, and across the street, and at first i thought that he kind of looked a lot like Samuel. i was going to say something but i guess Samuel had already saw him because he had started walking towards him. I was trying to get Samuel's attention, but before I could he started yelling at the dude.

" Hey Leo" Samuel said making the man look up with a big grin.

" What's up Sammy?" The boy said " and who's this?" he said looking at me.

" Oh this is my bestie Clare di Angelo "

" Wait your the off spring of Percy and Nico di Angelo?" he said directing his attention towards me.

" Yeah why?" I asked a little curious

" bBecause you're Like the most powerful demi- wait how old are you?"

" I'm thirteen. why? and I'm most powerful demi- what?" I said with curiosity

" It's nothing, so Samuel do you have the hotts for anyone?" he said looking at how he was still holding on to my wrist. At this comment I laughed then turned towards Samuel.

" So I'm guessing that you still haven't told anyone yet, huh?"

" Whoa, hold on don't tell me you to are going out ?" Leo asked. This comment made both me find Samuel burst out laughing. " I'm going to take that as a no. "

" It's a definite no, mostly because Samuel here " I said pointing to Samuel " I'd how you say ' playing for the other team '" I said trying to stay serious.

However that failed when he tried to glare at me. " Oh thanks Clare for spilling my secret."

" Dude it really wasn't a secret, almost everyone knew that you liked the same team " i said

" Oh well then, if we are talking about my love life then how about we start talking about yours Mrs. Brandon Simmons "

i glared at Samuel. " there's nothing going on with Brandon and I "

" Oh yeah i forgot, your secretly still in love with Jordan Simmons " he said smiling down at me.

I glared at Samuel, it was bad enough that he had told Leo that i was the offspring of two GUYS. Now he was telling his brother that i just met not even ten minutes ago that i had a crush on this guy that was out of my league. I just wanted to explode, but i couldn't do it now, especially since it was his birthday. I guess i really looked mad because before i could open my mouth Samuel blurted out,

" I'm Sorry "

" Yeah me too, I-I shouldn't have said anything about Noah"

" Yeah, I shouldn't have said anything about Jordan either "

Then Leo yelled " Whoa! Hold on you have a thing for Jordan Simmons? " with wide eyes.

I looked down and blushes a little " Uhm... yeah, I mean kinda"

He just smiled one of these goofy grins that i had always seen on Samuel's face when he's thinking about goldfish and weird things. I guess it ran in the family or something.

" Well Jordan and I go way back and when we were at Camp - " Before Leo Could finish the sentence thunder boomed over the sky, which was weird because their wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then Leo looked up and flipped off the sky for some reason and yelled" Fuck you Zeus "

I looked at him with a confused face and asked " Are you okay Leo?"

" Yeah, I'm Fine " He said looking at his watch " But i gotta go."

He walked over to this Porsche that had just appeared out of nowhere. " Bye Sammy " he said rolling down the car window " And it was nice to meet you Clare and i hope we never meet again " With that he drove off down the road.

* * *

When Samuel and i got back to his house ( which was right across the street ) I asked " What did Leo mean by ' i hope we don't mean again '?"

He just shrugged " I don't know he's always mysterious. " He said sitting down on the front porch steps. I sat next to him " Like this one time " he continued " Leo said ' i hope your falcon doesn't die ' then the next day my falcon was dead when i woke up " he said sniffling.

I looked up at him then said " Uhm Sammy i think that Leo might have uhm... killed your falcon "

he looked like he was thinking then he said " OMG! He did kill my falcon, i remember him sneaking into my room that night " he said standing straight up in a flash " THAT MONSTER!"

" Sammy calm down " i said to him " that was a long time ago, lets just go enjoy the party while it is still light outside."

with that i took his arm and pulled him towards the party. When we got there, we saw his and my parents putting up a very weird looking man with a scruffy beard like thingy on a tree

" What is that?" i asked looking at it at an angle

" Oh hello Clare ... and Samuel " my father said giving me an other disappointed look.

Then my dad put a hand on my father's shoulder " It's a tradition, that's all" he said giving me a smile.

However something was different about this smile mostly because my dad gives out smiles that show all his teeth, but this one he barely had a wrinkle on his forehead. He looked like something was bothering him, or he was thinking about something really hard. I was going to ask him what was wrong when Samuel asked " can i knock it down?"

" NO!" about almost, if not every single adult at the part yelled at him, he frowned.

" Awe Sammy, it's okay " my dad said dropping his arm around his shoulder " we have something better for you " the next thing i new every single adult and Samuel were inside the house.

That left me outside with Jordan Simmons, Gleeson Underwood, Sophia Stone, Logan Grace, Jessica Zhang, Melanie, Noah Stoll, Jeniffer and Anthony Castellan. Plus some other people that I didn't recognize at the moment.

I took a seat next to Melanie and Jordan.

" So what do you think is going on in there?" I asked pointing to the house.

" I don't know " Melanie said then turned towards Jordan " Hey, you've done this thingy before. What goes on in there?" She asked jabbing her thumb towards the house.

I saw Jordan's eye twitch; which meant he was nervous. I decided to have some fun.

" Ha! He's to scared of the outcome, he won't tell " i said laughing and was soon followed by Melanie.

Then out of nowhere Jordan slammed his hands down on the table and yelled " I'm not scared of my outcome! I'M SCARED OF YOURS!"

I looked up at him with confusion. The look in his eyes said, that he was regretting saying anything to me. I i was about to say something when it started to not only thunder but it looked like the sky was throwing lightning blot. And i could have sworn i saw a face in the sky. Then i heard a loud bang come from the house, i turn around to see my parents running down the stairs and towards me.

" Clare!" My dad yelled " We have to go Now! " he said grabbing my arm, and pulling - dragging - me over to the car.

As he sped down the street, i looked back and saw these two bird like thingys carry to figures away. I squinted so i could see what they were. I saw two familiar faces. I turned back around, started hyperventilating, and hoping that what i saw wasn't really because if it was That means i just saw Samuel and Brandon being taken away by two Gigantic birds...


End file.
